November Has Come
by knightlock
Summary: Noodle is struggling to come to terms with the fact that she is becoming an adult. Although she wishes for childhood, her feelings for 2D go against them.
1. Growing Up

He carelessly rummaged through his untidy room, his clumsy hands managing to knock over anything they came to.

_Where the hell did I put it! _he thought, thinking of the disappointed face of the pretty purple haired girl he had been trying to impress for so long. He continued running frantically around his room, which now seemed to have no visible carpet as it was masked with clothes and all his other belongings. All of a sudden, a familiar voice called him.

"2D!" it exclaimed. This took him by surprise, making him jump, and with catching his foot in a pair of jeans and a cry for help, the poor man crashed to the ground. The pretty purple haired girl immediately rushed through the door to his side, flapping her hands around.

"Are you ok!" she asked, holding out her hand to help him up. He took it, pulling himself up quickly then clutching his head in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm ok Noodle love. Just 'it me 'ead." He gave her a dopey smile and she grinned back at him.

"Wow," she said, looking around his cluttered room, "has a bomb gone off or something?"

He chuckled and messed up her hair, with which she glared at him.

"You my mum now Noods? Nah, I've just been looking for sum fink, but it's completely disappeared."

"Ooh, what've you been looking for?"

"None of yer business li'l lady!"

He gave her a grin before edging towards her and with that she darted for the door. He caught her just before she reached it and tickled her to the ground, regardless of how much she kicked and screamed for freedom. He suddenly stopped and jumped up, running to the far corner of the room where he picked up a red parcel, tied with white ribbons.

"'ere it is!" he said, passing it to Noodle, who began to feel her cheeks turn pink, "happy birthday li'l love!"

He sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek, she turned around to face him and gave him a doubtful smile.

"Stu you didn't have to get me a present." she sighed. 2D loved it when she called him by his proper name.

"Of course I did Noods, yer 16 now. Christ, all grown up. I remember when you was a li'l dot. Didn't speak a word of English, dead cute you were." She blinked at him, making him blush ever so slightly."I mean, you still are but you ge' where I'm coming from,"

She giggled and looked to the ground. 2D had recently noticed what a beautiful young woman Noodle had grown into, though she said she still felt very much like a child.

"I do not want to be 16 2D"

"Why not li'l love?"

"Well, it's the age of consent isn't it?"

"Ah that doesn't ma'er love, it's up t'you when it comes teh things like that. Bu', I would be careful of Murdoc nowadays, you know what 'e's like."

"Thank you for that," she laughed "though it's not Murdoc I'm interested in." She paused, he heart suddenly beating a mile a minute. 2D looked up and gazed deep into her emerald green eyes as if he was trying to figure out what she meant. She shook her head and began to rip the ruby red paper, revealing a buttercup yellow duffel coat. She squealed and immediately tried it on. It was a perfect fit.

"Oh, I love it!" She squeaked jumping on 2D and hugging him tight.

"I 'oped you would, I thought it would come in 'andy now we're going in'o win'er."

She pulled away and thanked him before pulling him up and running out the room to show off her new coat to her fellow band mates.

"Allo Noods, 'appy birthday." said Murdoc with a wide smile, holding out his arms to her. She ran into them, embracing him closely. She then remembered what 2D had said to her earlier on and quickly broke away, smiling at him bashfully. "Now, this is from us all, an' it's very fragile and special so be careful."

He handed her a small box which she opened carefully, taking note of his advice. Inside was a porcelain figure of herself playing guitar on the windmill island. When she looked closely she noticed that her eyes were encrusted emeralds. She looked up at all of them with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much. I don't deserve this."

"Dun' be stupid baby girl, we all love you so it's nothing!" piped up Russel, who was then jumped on by Noodle, who wiped her tears on his sleeve.

"I love you guys."

Later on, they all sat together watching Toy Story. Noodle had purposely chosen a kids film. She really didn't want to grow up. This was part of the reason why she concealed her feelings for 2D, the thought of owning up to them contradicted her want for immaturity. She sat curled up against him on the single dingy green armchair, while he ran his fingers through her hair. It felt like the butterflies in her stomach were having a party.

"Oh faceache, we've ran out of popcorn." Moaned Murdoc from the other side of the room. 2D began to lift Noodle off his lap, until she stopped him.

"So? Is 2D your slave?" She said angrily. She hated it when Murdoc treated him like this.

"Well he's as good as. Go on then! Don't wait for me to rot."

He looked up at her giving her his adorable little smile and mouthed "don't worry about me". She nodded and got off his lap.

"Oh and while you're up get me another beer will you." Murdoc demanded, stretching his arms in the air and proudly yawning. Noodle felt the heat rise to her forehead. How dare he. She stood up, shooting glares towards him, her fists clenched.

"I'm fed up with this!" she yelled, "You have no right to treat him the way you do, I was prepared to let it go, but you're really taking the piss."

"How am I taking the piss love?" he said with a sleazy smile. She grimaced and clutched her head in her palms.

"You're an asshole Murdoc. Countless of times I've had to witness you taking the liberty, treating him like a slave, beating him up. And I've really had it. It's my _birthday_" she snarled.

"Well he's as stupid as you get!" he snorted, "who's to say I can't take advantage of him."

That was when she snapped, she'd never defended 2D before, but tonight she really felt as if there was a fire burning deep inside her stomach. It was hatred, all for Murdoc. She ran at him, her fists pounding every inch of his scrawny body. A pair of hands grabbed her from behind and held her in the air. She struggled but they had her secured, eventually she gave up and hung her head in shame.

"Thanks Russ" sighed Murdoc, wiping his forehead. Russel glared at him through his ghostly white eyes.

"Don't think I'm finished wit'you. We'll have words later."

He gently rested her back on the arm chair and kissed the top of her head before sitting back on the sofa and resumed watching Toy Story. Murdoc shot up and hastily left the room. Noodle watched him through narrowed eyes until he was out of sight. He came back in the room 5 minutes later. Suddenly her heart began to beat faster, pounding against her ribcage.

"Where's Stuart?" She asked in panic. Murdoc avoided eye contact with her and cleared his throat with which she shot up and ran out of the room to the kitchen. 2D was unconscious on the kitchen floor, his head propped up by a cabinet. Blood was dripping down his chin from his nose and a fresh bruise was beginning to develop on his left cheek. She screamed and fell to the ground holding his frail body close to hers. Russel ran in to help. He lifted up 2D and took him to his room where he layed him on his bed gently. Noodle followed, sobbing quietly.

"I'm gonna go speak to Murdoc, you take care of D."

He hugged her and said happy birthday, before leaving, closing the door behind him. Noodle sighed as she stared at 2D's bruised body. _Happy birthday indeed._


	2. Finally

_**Second chapter already? I'm on a roll beb xD**_

2D was woken softly by the gentle sobs of little Noodle, who had preoccupied the space next to him. Her head was resting on his warm bare chest, which was by this time rather damp from her tears. She had positioned herself against him so that his arm was wrapped limply around her shoulders. He blinked a few times, his big black orbs of eyes attempting to adjust to the darkness which engulfed the room. His attention focussed on Noodle, who hadn't noticed that he had regained consciousness. He slowly lifted his free arm to stroke her tearstained cheek. Luckily, this did not startle her like he had expected. Instead she held his hand with her own against her cheek.

"Oh Stuart," she choked through her heartfelt sobs, "I'm so glad you're ok." She lifted her head and gave him a sympathetic smile, which he returned.

"Wha' 'appened Noods?" he muttered.

"Do you not remember anything?"

"Well, yeah. We was watching Toy Story or sum fink and I' was yer birthday.."

Noodle nodded slowly, gesturing for him to carry on.

"Oh god," he said, knitting his thick eyebrows in angst, "I've ruined yer birthday! Oh noods love, I'm sorry! Wha'ever I did I really am.." He was interrupted by her softly shushing him and stroking the top of his head.

"You haven't ruined it for me at all 2D, you've been the best thing about it, like everyday." She smiled at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears again.

"You're my sunshine Stu."

"An' yer my world, li'l love. Withou' you I'd surely be a mad man!" He screwed his face into a grin and she giggled, before resuming her place on his chest and closing her eyes. A smile played on her rosie pink lips. 2D held her close and also let his eyes fall shut. They did not want to sleep, nor do anything else. All they wanted was to lie entangled with each other, entangled with their everything's.

Hours went by and conversation between them had died out, they just lay in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable silence. 2D's head was spinning. He had waited so long for this to be even feasible. To be lying, enjoying silence with the love of his life. His _soul mate_. Ever since his little love had arrived in the FedEx crate, he had felt like a different person. He had loved her from that day. It may seem silly, that a 22 year old man could feel such a strong emotion for a 10 year old Japanese little girl. But it wasn't that at all, it was just a gut instinct, a feeling that she would become the love of his life. He had to confess his feelings, he couldn't conceal them anymore. It felt like a plant growing deep from inside his stomach, growing cautiously up his throat and patiently waiting on the tip of his tongue to be let out for the world to see it bloom and flourish.

"N-noodle?" He stuttered, breaking the silence between them. She sat up at him and stared into his strange eyes, almost feeling what was coming.

"Yes, Stuart?" She replied, cocking her head to one side.

"I, um.." The words didn't want to come out, "I-I, well I just wanted, erh.."

"Just wanted..?" She raised an eyebrow, though this didn't make any impact on him as it was covered by her thick purple hair.

"Just wanted.. To… ask you what your favourite colour was?" he grinned. The words still threatened to escape the grasp of his lips and inside he was regretting chickening out.

_So close, _his conscience mocked, _coward._

She laughed softly, though she was too feeling let down. Maybe she shouldn't expect as much.

"Um, I think it might be azure. Like your hair." She ruffled his deep blue roots with her palm.

"I 'ate me 'air!" He grimaced at the thought of the colour that lurked on the top of his head. "such a stupi' hair colour, ergh."

"It's beautiful Stu! I like it very much." she assured him, her cheeks tinting a slight pink, "I like everything about you."

His eyes widened and he could feel his ears heat up. She smiled sweetly, then her gaze met the ground. He gently placed his hand on her soft cheek, lifting her face to look at him. He looked deep into her jade green eyes and sighed.

"Yer so beau'iful Noodle."

His hand moved around to the back of her neck, and he gently pulled her face to be within millimetres of his. He then pressed his lips to hers, she did not immediately respond but within a few seconds of his embrace, she melted into it. Little did they know, but the same thought was running through both minds;

_finally._

**But there is yet to come, do not worry about that. I'm rather impressed with myself that I've written this chapter so quickly. Now I've got that with I've just got to think of what comes next. I think I know...**

**I hope you like it, review!^^ xox**


	3. Waste

**It's been quite a while since I've added to this story, so I'm taking advantage of my holiday to finish it. **

**For you see, I am concerned that I will not be able to write as a hobby anymore, as I am now a year 11 and will have to work stupidly hard for my GCSE's. So now, over my holiday away from internet and civilisation therefore any possible distractions, I will aim to finish the whole story. Hopefully that goal is able to be achieved!**

**Oh yeah, has anyone else recently tried to get hold of the Gorillaz auto-bio? Because I went into Waterstones today and asked at the desk and they told me it had been discontinued.. 3 years ago! I was gutted.**

**And my boyfriend's taking me to see them; yay. Anyone else going to Brighton?**

**By the way. This chapter might be boring, it's insigificant anyway[: I know that you don't need to tell me.**

**Anyhow, on with the story**

**Chapter 3; Waste **

The tiny Japanese guitarist blinked, adjusting her tired eyes to the morning light that was breaking it's way through the dusty windows. She shivered, reminiscing of the night before, then suddenly realised that the space next to her was taken up by a lanky blue haired singer, who's head was gently resting on her chest. Noodle had always wanted to wake up like this, though until now she'd always dismissed the thought and labelled her feelings for 2D as a silly teenage crush; however she knew it was not. She lay with him, until he began to wake up. He sat up and yawned modestly, then turned to Noodle and grinned.

"Mornin' love, good sleep?" He said through another yawn.

"Yes, it was lovely to wake up next to you."

"Ow I know, just feels like everyfinks perfec'." She smiled sweetly at him, before crawling onto his lap and kissing him on the cheek.

"Every thing is perfect." she whispered. He kissed the top of her head and whispered back,

"I love you Noodle." Her heart stopped, were those words seriously coming from 2D's mouth? She felt as if she could explode with happiness, at last, she didn't have to preserve her love for him anymore.

"I love you too!" she squealed, squeezing him so hard he was left gagging for air. The two kissed, feeling nothing but happiness and love for each other. That was until Noodle was overcome with a rather worrying thought.

"Um, 2D, are we going to tell Russel?" She said biting her lip. 2D suddenly clutched his head in his hands and tugged at his bright blue hair; he looked like a bullet had just shot through his heart.

"Oh god I'm a d-dead man!" He exclaimed, pulling the bed sheets over his head and frantically biting at his nails. Noodle cocked her head. He was right, if Russel knew that his baby-girl was _seeing_ someone 12 years older than her, he'd surely have him by the throat. Not to mention the 200ft high tower she would be locked away in for eternity. Well, maybe she was exaggerating, but Russel thought of her as a daughter and therefore was extremely protective of her.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him then, no, we should. Because if we don't he'll find out anyway and then the consequences will be twice as bad! But I don't know, he'll be pretty pissed when we tell him, he might.." She stopped, as she noticed that 2D was still a shivering wreck under the sheets. She tapped his head, and slowly he peered out of them.

"It's OK Stu, we'll sort something out." She assured him, stroking his cheek softly. He took her hand and gave her a smile which didn't reach his eyes; they had a scared look about them.

"Yer righ' Noods, a' teh end of teh day you can' stop love can you?" She giggled, then reached for the clock sitting on the bedside table. It read 11:45am.

"Oh my god!" she shouted jumping off the bed, "Russel will be worried, I'm never not up this late!" She ran up to the kitchen as fast as her little feet would carry her, with a still yawning Stuart Pot trailing behind her. Sure enough, the rotund New York drummer was pacing the dull empty room scratching his head and humming along to Parklife. The pair stood in the doorway, silently giggling. He didn't notice them for a while, so Noodle decided to make an entrance.

"Good morning Russel!" She screeched, making him jump and lose his footing. He landed rather daintily on a chair, (how he managed to do that we shall never know!) and chuckled.

"Good morning my.. not-so-baby-girl!" She crossed her arms and pouted at him, he knew how she hated to think she would soon cease to be a child.

"I will always be your baby girl Russel," she said with a small smile, "no matter how old I get." He grinned and staggered to his feet. He started making her an omelette, not even acknowledging the presence of 2D, who had now joined Noodle at the table. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning.." he muttered quietly. Russel grunted, applying his attention to what he was cooking. 2D turned to Noodle and shrugged giving her a puzzled look.

"2D is better, Russel." She said. Russel didn't reply so she repeated herself, only a lot louder.

"Good." he replied, still not turning to face them.

"Yes, it is very good. I was so worried about him."

"You shouldn't have been worried, it was your god damn birthday Noodle-girl!"

"It's not his fault Russel." She snarled through gritted teeth. She hardly ever got angry with Russel, because he was like a father to her. But of course, every father and daughter have arguments. He said nothing. They sat in icy silence for what seemed like hours, until a plate was placed in front of both of them.

"Sorry D, just hate to see my Noodle upset like that." He said, patting 2D on the back. He smiled up at him,

"S'alright Russel, thanks." With that, Russel left them both to eat. They didn't speak until they had devoured every single scrap off their plate.

"Hungry I guess!" Noodle mumbled, breaking the silence. 2D just nodded and smiled.

"What are you thinking, Stuart?" He put his head down on the table and sighed,

"Just tha' really, think 'bout it. If tha's how he acts when I done nufink, wha's he gunna do when we tell 'im 'bout.. us?" She scratched her head and gave him a doubtful look.

"I really don't know. This is so tricky, I just wish we could do what the hell we like. Actually, y'know what, screw them! We don't need anyone's consent, I have no parents so who's to say I can't do what the hell I like?" She took his hands and smiled, gazing deep into his dark eyes.

"I love you, that's all that matters." The two walked back to 2D's room, where they wasted their day together. But who cares if they waste it, and who cares if they're together. _They don't_, that's for sure.


	4. Take

**I've decided to split the story, so this is the end of part one. I've done this because I don't think it will be possible to finish the whole thing when I've got only four days left of my holiday. And you know, I'd quite like to make the most of them haha. And anyway, Harry Potter did it, so why can't I!**

**So yeah, on with the story.**

**Chapter 4; Take**

Noodle lay on her back, staring up at the clear blue sky. The cold winter breeze stinging her cheeks, the frosty grass dampening her bright yellow coat. Her guitar lay next to her but she wished not to play it for she was deep in thought. She closed her eyes and began to sing quietly,

_throw the knife into the stream, _

_run away across the fields,_

_leave me lying where I fell,_

_rivers running out of me._

"If anyone killed you Noodle, I don' know wha' I'd do" he whispered from behind her.

"I'm not going anywhere, 2D." she whispered back. 2D sat on the cold grass beside her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Please don't." He was so scared of the thought of losing her. 3 weeks had gone by since her 16th birthday and the two had managed to keep their relationship a secret. However they both feared the consequences of anyone discovering and knew that they couldn't hide it forever.

"I could never leave you Stuart," she smiled, "I love you." He smiled back at her, and picked up her guitar.

"What' was tha' song you was singin' love?"

"Oh, Jenny Again by Tunng. Folk."

"Folk?" he chuckled, passing her the guitar, "I didn't know you liked folk music Noods."

"Neither did I," she giggled back, "just something I've become fond of recently."

"Play it for me?" he asked, giving her his cutest smile. She giggled and began to play,

_your heart beats quick and strong,_

_your mind pours over it all,_

_don't worry because no one saw me fall._

_Sit inside a little chef,_

_look around but not at her,_

_see my kisses on her lips,_

_see my fingers in her hair,_

_think of this against your will,_

_see the knife edge slipping in,_

_see the questions in my eyes,_

_as I ask them._

2D stopped her, tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Tha's so beau'iful Noods. Wha's it about?"

"It's about a man who is in love with his best friends girlfriend but, of course he can't have her. He get's jealous and kills him, but she doesn't know that he did it."

"And then he's there for her, so she falls in love with him too?"

"Yes."

"Shit tha's deep." he laughed. She laughed along with him. He was right, the lyrics were pretty hard hitting. But they made her think; thoughts that upset her quite a lot.

"I don't think I could love anyone else," she muttered. He took her hand and stood up. Holding her closely, he wrapped his boney arms around her.

"You don' have to, 'cause I couldn' either."

"Could you show me more o' tha' band you like? Y'know the folk one." asked 2D, removing the ceiling of the den he and Noodle had made out of sheets and pillows in her room.

"Tunng." she told him, reaching for a remote. "I've already been listening to them today." She sat back down, recovering their little den and then lay next to him. Jenny Again began to play. She closed her eyes and quietly sang along. 2D rolled over and watched her, she looked so perfect he couldn't help but interrupt her beautiful singing by kissing her gently. She smiled, kissing him back. They then got lost in it, forgetting everything around them and, unfortunately, not realising that they were in someone else's presence.

"Wha' tha hell are you doin' 2D?" said a croaky voice from above them. The two immediately jumped apart, looking up to find an angry Murdoc towering over them.

"M-Murdoc! I can explain we was just erh.." 2D exclaimed, stumbling to his feet. Noodle stayed on the floor, with her head buried in her hands.

"I can see wha' you were doin' dullard," Murdoc growled, grabbing the shaking singer by the neck.

"Murdoc I'm sorry, I j-just.." before he could finish, he felt a powerful blast of pain in his stomach. Noodle leapt up, attempting to restrain him from Stuarts trembling body.

"Stop it Murdoc! He doesn't deserve it, it's all my fault, you should be angry at me!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. He turned around and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Noods it's not your fault, I'm just trying to protect you."

She pulled away and ran to 2D's side, who was now a shaking lump on the ground. He crawled onto her lap and she tried her best to calm him, though, inevitably, he was in a state.

"I'm here for you Stu." she sobbed, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Murdoc watched them, debating on his reaction. They looked so in love, perhaps he shouldn't have just presumed the worst possible thing. He _regretted_ hurting 2D, and how often does that happen?

"What is going on?" growled a deep, angry voice from the doorway. Russel stormed in, glaring at Murdoc. He raised his huge arm, making him cower in fear below him.

"It's got nothin' to do wiv' me Russ! It's them, they're like together! I caught 'em kissin' and I overreacted an'.."

"THEY WHAT!" he bellowed, immediately switching his petrifying gaze to the couple huddled together against the wall. Noodle cuddled closer into 2D, sobbing hysterically onto his shoulder.

"Baby-girl, please don't say you think you.. _love _him." Russel sighed, his milky white eyes saddened. She stood, guarding her petrified lover and brushed her hair out of he eyes.

"Please don't hate me Russel, but I do. I have for a long time now."

He cursed and stamped his heavy foot on the ground in a temper. Noodle winced, she predicted that his reaction would not be a good one.

"Don't hate me Russel, please."

"It's not you who I'm angry with Noodle. How could you be in love? You're a child! You're naive, and he's 12 years older than you. The whole idea of this relationship is making me cringe."

"Russel you're wrong. I.."

"No, I'm not. Get out of here Noodle, I'd like to speak to 2D alone."

She looked at 2D who had now managed to sit up, but was still a wreck. He gave her a longing look and all she could think about was how much she wanted to stay with him. She knew it was going to happen, but it was as if her feet were bolted to the ground and her heart was arrowed to his. She loved him, therefore could not leave him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with Stuart." she said coldly.

"Get out Noodle!" Russel demanded. "Muds, help me out here. Please."

Murdoc snatched her hand, trying as hard as he could to drag her out of the room. She drilled her feet to the floor, screaming for him to let go, screaming for her 2D. The tears stung her eyes as they fell to the ground, her throat ached more and more with every blood curdling scream. She reached for him, begging for Murdoc to let her go but he ignored her pleas and continued to heave her through the door. 2D wailed her name, clutching his bruised stomach and weeping as he did so. Both hearts throbbed as if they were being torn from their ribcages.

With one final howl for the one she loved, Noodle was thrown against the wall of the outside corridor, the door sprung shut behind her. She charged at it, trying to beat it open or even break it. Her rage felt as if it could break through walls. They had taken her away from him, they who she believed to be _family_. And 2D, whom she loved like no other was locked in, helpless, with the huge, strong drummer who she thought of like a father.

"Please Russel! Leave him alone, please." She begged, hammering on the door. There was no reply from inside, only from behind her.

"Russ loves you too much to see you ruin your life Noods" Murdoc said, gently placing his hand on her tear-soaked shoulder. She brushed him off without a second thought and stood, but did not turn to face him. How could she face someone who had helped ruin her life?

"If he loved me, he'd let me ruin it." she snarled. The tone of her voice made him cringe, and he bowed his head, sighing in defeat. He couldn't help but think she was right, it was her life at the end of the day and she was at the age at which she could do as she pleased. Murdoc Niccals never regretted his actions, this was the first time in his sorry life he did. The Satanist had destroyed Stuart's love-life before. He had crushed it in his palm, right in front of him to see, making him miserable for a considerably long time. And now he had done it once again, only this time, he'd made the little joy in all three men's lives a wreck.

"I'm sorry Noodle, I really am." Noodle turned her head around, giving him an icy glare.

"I don't care anymore, Murdoc. I _hate _you."

And then she ran. Away from the ones she could feel nothing but hate for, away from the one whom she would risk her own life for. She hated to leave him, but at that moment in time she had to. She needed freedom. All she could do was pray that her Stuart was alright. But she knew for certain, they could not take him from her, not ever.

_**more to come, may take a while though. love love**_


End file.
